How I Betrayed the Winter
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: I was an average girl, with normal needs. I didn't have any ties to anything supernatural, or at least I didn't think I did. Boy, was I wrong, and it was a mistake that would cost me so, so much. (Rated T for mild language)


**A/N- So, you all remember that sequel I mentioned? Here it is! You're welcome!**

 **Reviews from the last chapter of How I Befriended My Window:**

 **GenderbentDragonRider: It ended like that because I'm evil. XD Don't worry, all of your questions will be answered in time... Glad you liked the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

My name is Isabella Griffith. My life was totally normal. Always has been, always will be. At least, that's what I thought. So, this is the story of how I betrayed the winter.

I walked into school, tossing my bag up higher onto my shoulder as I made my way to my locker. Before I reached it, I was greeted by my dark-haired, Polish/Italian friend Nathan, whom I more often than not referred to as Fig. "What's up, Nate?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he snorted. "Ever since last month, you've been zoning out a lot."

I shrugged. "I dunno. Just tired, I guess. You know how much sleep hates me."

He grinned. "Yeah. I _still_ have no idea how you're able to keep your grades as good as they are."

I laughed. "Honestly, I'm always surprised, too. It's not like I study. I just remember what the teachers tell us."

To be honest, I really _hadn't_ been myself for a while. It still felt like there was something missing, something that should have been there that wasn't. I felt like I was seeing the world differently, not as clearly as I used to. I had, of course, simply been chalking it up to sleep deprivation.

I sighed when we came to the hall where Nate and I had to part ways. "I'll see you later, Fig."

He grinned, waving goodbye, before heading the other way. I continued to my locker, lost in thought.

After school, as I was looking out my window in my room, I thought about the fact that the air had quite a bit of chill, but there was still no snow on the ground. There was a time- not too long ago- when I absolutely loved winter, the snow especially. Granted, I still thought it was beautiful, but it filled me with a strange sense of longing and sorrow, a feeling I couldn't quite explain.

"What am I _missing?_ " I whispered, gazing outside like it could magically tell me the answer.

Suddenly, frost filled the window, and a single word was scribbled onto it. _Me_.

I gasped, backing away quickly, staring wide-eyed at the phenomenon in front of me. " _What?!"_

The frost cleared over with a new layer, only to be written in once again. _You miss_ me. _We used to be so close, Bella. You used to be able to see me. I just want to be able to talk to you again._

I was filled with a strange sense of deja-vu. I felt tears prick my eyes, and I got a strange tingling sensation down my arm. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 _You_ do _, Bella,_ the window insisted. _You just don't remember it._

I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see the frost anymore. I should have passed this off as a dream, as nothing more than my imagination. Yet, I somehow _knew_ that it was all real. "Who are you?"

 _You know, Bella. You just have to remember. Let me ask you this: Where did you get your snowflake necklace?_

My hand immediately went to the charm resting around my neck. "I don't know. I just found it in here one day."

 _No, you didn't. I gave it to you. The night your mother asked what you thought about having another sibling. What do you think of the Northern Lights?_

I blinked, confused by the sudden change in topic. "I think they're absolutely beautiful."

 _Have you ever seen them?_

"No."

 _Are you sure?_

I rolled my eyes. "I think I would know if I had seen them in person."

But, even still, something in me wasn't sure. It felt like a tickle in the back of my mind. An image surfaced, one of a snowy tundra, ribbons of light dancing across the sky, comets shooting through it and streaking the color across the world. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, yet I had never been out of the country, much less to a winter haven like that. Even still, it _felt_ like my memory. It still felt like something was missing, though. I shut my eyes closed, suddenly hating the frost at my window that was confusing me so. "Go away. Just- go _away_. I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you're doing, but _stop_. Just leave me alone."

There was a pause, before a few words were written on the window. _I won't give up, Bella. I want you, I_ need _you to remember me._

The window was cleared one last time, but there was nothing more written on it.

 **A/N- So, that's Chapter 1! Two things:**

 **One: I** ** _do_** **actually have a Polish/Italian friend named Nate (we were both mad at discovering pirogi lasagna. I also happen to be Polish.) and I** ** _do_** **call him Fig. That's literally his contact in my phone, complete with a picture of a fig. XD He kept (intentionally) messing up my name when asking for my help in computer science for an entire marking period (along with a boy (John) I started to call Jan) so I started to call him Newton. Then I thought about Fig Newtons, so then he just became Fig.**

 **I also have a Katboat and Bteesydgawn. (Better Than Everyone Else So You Don't Get A Weird Nickname. XD) Yeah, a lot of my friends are the band weirdos...**

 **Okay, Two: I'm going camping for the weekend, so I probably won't be able to post. I** ** _will_** **have my phone on me, so I can respond to PMs, but I don't like using my phone to write/post chapters. I'll be back some time on Sunday, though, so don't worry.**

 **Alright, that's all. Until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


End file.
